Buffy Z Episode 51: The Arrival
by TD Master
Summary: Xander and Anya are getting maried, and the Dragonball characters are coming over for the party.


Episode 51: The Arrival

_Culture Shock_

by 3D Master (3d.masterchello.nl)

website: http:members.chello.nl/jg.temolder1/

Author's notes:

Finally, it's here: the Dragonball characters get to meet the Buffy characters. Hilarity will ensue (I think). Have fun reading!!

It was two days before the wedding between Xander and Anya, Thursday the fourteenth. Xander's friends from construction were helping with the first of the final preparations. Most of the work would be done by the people working for the Wedding Chapel they hired, but here and there, there would be a few things they could do. Like now they were carrying a red carpet that neither of them understood what it was for.

"Into the Summers residence, and all the way to the back garden, guys," Xander told them with a wide grin. Ed, Daniel, and Michael looked at each other, shrugged, and went onward. He smiled at them going in, and watched as a smiling Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Tara came out. They had managed to get Dawn out of school for these two days, under the provision Dawn did an extra project to even things out. Anya stood grinning beside Xander, watching them go. Xander could easily carry the carpet himself of course, but that would probably get his clothes dirty, and seeing as he would soon be greeting his king.

"Alexander!" a voice called out, and Xander's mood darkened. Xander slowly turned to his right, Anya turned with him, and watched as his parents got angrily out of their car. Anya's face too darkened upon their sight.

Buffy, Dawn, and Tara looked confused. "Who are they?" Dawn asked Willow softly, as all of them felt Xander's energy rise with his rapidly growing anger.

"Xander's parents," Willow whispered in answer, and eyes of the other three girls widened. Dawn frowned. "Don't feel guilty for not having seen them before, Dawn," Willow added when she saw Dawn's look. "Feel lucky."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Tara whispered as they watched Anthony and Jessica Harris reach their adopted son.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris!" Xander's mother started angrily.

**"Littica!"** Xander corrected in forceful anger, stopping both his parents in their track. "The name is _/Littica/_! _/XanderLittica/_!"

"What?" Tony Harris said taken aback.

"Of course, you wouldn't know, would you? Because you bastards don't give a fuck about me, so you won't bother to keep up! Here, check out the driver's license, I had my name changed!" Xander hissed out, putting his driver's license in front of their faces.

"You ungrateful brat!" Tony Harris yelled and threw a right hand, that connected with something he couldn't see or comprehend. With a scream of pain as most of the bones in his hand were bruised and a few broke he staggered back, taking his injured hand in the other and cradling it. Xander chuckled with dark amusement.

Jessica looked at her husband as he struggled to compose himself, then turned back to her adoptive son. "Uncle Rory called, wanted to know about arrangements for 'the wedding'. Apparently you're getting married, to whom, when, how can you forget to invite us?"

Xander laughed out loud, frightening the woman. "Oh, stupid woman, I didn't forget to invite you at all, you're not invited."

"We are your parents!" Jessica demanded.

Instantly she felt Xander's hand wrap around her throat painfully tight, and felt herself being lifted off the floor. "Bastard!" his father called out and attacked, but soon found himself in the same position as his wife, having difficulty breathing when he could breathe at all.

"You are _/not/_ my parents," Xander told them with an angry growl. "You have _/never/_ _/been/_ my parents, and you never shall _/be/_ my parents! If you, or any of the family except Uncle Rory, dare to show up on my wedding uninvited, you will end up in a hospital, understand? **Understand?**"

"Yeaaas," Jessica gasped out.

Xander then tossed them away from him, and they landed on their asses several meters further and rolled over backwards until they lay still. "Get out of my sight, before I decide to put you in a hospital, _/now/_." His parents did as told, and scrambled back to the car gasping for air, looking fearfully at their once son. Once they had driven off Anya slung an arm around his waist and put her head comfortingly on his shoulder. Xander calmed down instantly. A few moments later Dawn, Willow, and Tara joined the two. Willow embraced him, placing her head on his chest, the other two just stood behind Willow smiling comfortingly.

Buffy was about to say Xander should have controlled himself better, when Tara said, "It's good you kept yourself in check, Xander."

Xander grinned at her, hugged Willow and Anya for a moment, and said, "Yeah, I'm kind of proud of that myself." They broke the hug as Ed came back out.

"Hey, Boss, we unrolled the thing where you said you wanted it, but aren't you marrying in the chapel? Who's going to walk over it?" Ed asked Xander gruffly.

Xander grinned at him, "You'll see."

A few moments later everyone was in Buffy's garden standing about three quarters of the way from the start of the red carpet. Xander and Anya were in the middle in their pre-wedding official 'greet the royalty' get ups. Xander right, Anya left. Anya's was a purple dress, a functional one that hugged her form, the dress was straight and it ended just above her knees. It showed a little cleavage, she was wearing makeup and a necklace. Xander was in a black suit. The others had less formal clothes on, but except Xander's friends from work they were dressed up enough, not to look like trash. They group of friends flared around the couple, with Xander's school friends behind him and slightly to his right, and his friends from construction on the other side.

They stood there, waiting calmly. "Uhm," Daniel, the youngest of Xander's construction colleagues prompted. "What are we waiting for exactly? And how long will it take?"

Xander smiled and looked at his watch. "One minute more," he said with a smile. A minute later nothing had happened yet. Xander looked at his watch again, and just as even the Scooby Gang was about to complain, it happened.

The air just in front of and above the red carpet shimmered. Then it seemed to collapse in on itself and a sphere of energy came into existence, twisting around its own axis rapidly. Michael, Ed, and Daniel's jaws dropped, and Michael muttered, "What the . . .?" Suddenly with a flash the sphere was filled with a spherical ship, smoothly hovering there. As the Scooby Gang smiled broadly, and Xander's other three friends' eyes widened and jaws dropped, the energy sphere collapsed and disappeared. Three legs came from the bottom of the ship so it could land.

As it descended, Ed - the most simple minded of the three, and in a good way, as in 'common sense' - turned his head to Xander and said, "You really are an interdimensional alien."

Xander smiled broadly and turned his head to his friends, saying, "Yeah." The other two looked over from him to Ed.

Michael finally cursed, "Fuck me!" The Scooby Gang grinned at them.

"You can handle it, I know you can," Xander told them with a big smile. "Still your pal, just some different DNA than you thought."

"Uhm, isn't this taking a little long?" Willow wondered pointing at the big spherical ship, as tall as the house.

-----

A few moments earlier as the big ship reached Xander's dimension, Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he felt something he'd never thought he would feel. The moment the sphere collapsed and Xander's home dimension was allowed to take hold of the interior, Vegeta felt his hair fall down alongside his head.

"Whoa, I feel like I just came home," Krillin muttered testing out movement. The Human chi-users agreed, the ones who didn't, didn't notice a thing. When Vegeta grumbled gently in irritation, people looked at him, and their eyes widened at seeing his normally proud standing up hair hanging by his face. It made the cape and the Royal armor with many ornamentations look ridiculous. Several hands went to mouths, as they kept from laughing out loud.

"I expected this might happen!" Bulma said with a wide grin. Her royal, but functional dress, equally with a female ornamented breast plate that hugged her breasts and showed them off looked impressive on her. "Xander did say the first thing changed was his hair growing. I brought hair glue!"

Vegeta grumbled something bad that nobody understood, snatched the tube from his wife, and then disappeared to a room with a mirror, muttering bitterly, "The humiliation." The moment he was gone from hearing range many laughed out loud, no longer able to keep their sputtering inside. Even the always gruff Piccolo was forced to let out a few snickers. Bulma snapped out though, coming to her absent husband's defense, and they slowly stopped.

Yamcha - with Puar on his shoulder - tested out powering up as they waited for Vegeta to finish doing his hair, and he muttered, "Incredible, didn't Littica say he felt the energy of this dimension pressing down upon him? To me it's the other way around."

"Well," Bulma the scientific mind speculated, holding Trunks in one arm. Next to her Chi-Chi was holding Goten to her chest. "This might be attributed to the difference in Human and Saiyan physique. When you go Super you drain power straight from the space time continuum don't you?" The Super Humans nodded. "It seems that a Human processes that energy differently than a Saiyan does, hence feeling better in a higher energy universe." Off to the side Master Roshi nodded in agreement. Choazu and Tien try it out as well, and are slightly amazed.

As they processed this, Vegeta, his hair back in place, albeit a little stiffly, returned. "Let's get going," he growled out in irritation. And so Gohan pushed the button that would open the ship's hatch, and it did.

-----

Xander and his friends watched as the hatch to the ship finally opened slowly. Once it was open, the royal pair - with their baby son sleeping in Bulma's arms - with the others behind them came down the hatch. Vegeta noticed the carpet and smiled almost imperceptibly. Especially Xander's construction friends looked transfixed at the royally dressed couple, and even more so when the green-skinned seven foot Piccolo casually came down the hatch. The Scooby Gang looked astonished as well, but less so, they were used to a whole lot more. Anya kept her gawking in check, it wouldn't do to offend royalty.

Once Vegeta and Bulma were in front of Xander and Anya, Vegeta smirked. Xander made a polite bow and said, "King Vegeta. May I present to you my fiancee, Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins?" Xander indicated Anya.

Anya in turn took one step forward and bowed as well, saying, "It's an honor to meet you, your majesties."

"Oh, and why is that?" Vegeta asked arrogantly.

Anya looked up, and straight just a bit, but kept bowed somewhat, and said, "Because of Xander's stories, sire." Vegeta looked over to Xander for a moment, which Anya didn't miss.

"Tell me, why do you think, you are worthy of being a Saiyan's wife?" Vegeta asked, causing shocked gasps from his entourage, even his wife and Xander looked somewhat surprised.

"Because I love Littica, and he loves me, sire," Anya answered getting aggravated, this wasn't in the planning.

"Ah, so you just nod whenever Littica tells you to, can you do anything when he's not around," Vegeta sneered at her.

Xander's eyes darkened, he didn't just hear what he heard, did he?

Chi-Chi bent over to Gohan and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Don't know," Gohan whispered as he shrugged.

Xander's friends stayed silent, not understanding. Anya was the one to answer the question, and she said, "If you're implying I'm slut without a backbone that sleeps around, you better take it back, before I get angry and you get to sleep on the street! . . . Sire."

Vegeta laughed out loud at the answer, and turned to Xander, saying, "Very good choice, Littica, marvelous voice indeed."

"Of course," Xander managed rather confused.

The tension defused rapidly, and then suddenly Master Roshi stepped in front of Vegeta and Bulma, giving a chuckle as he leered at Anya, "Good choice indeed, but ooh . . ." Roshi went over to Buffy and let his hands glide across her legs and tight jeans. He finally stopped at her tank-top encased breasts, and practically drooling he said, "And who are you, pretty?"

"Uh, B-buffy," Buffy muttered, swallowing deeply at the old man's leering and groping gestures, not really knowing what else to do at the complete and utter uncompromising way Roshi did it, and feeling very uncomfortable.

Master Roshi looked up into her face, his sunglasses gleamed, and he said, "Pretty indeed." Nobody really knew what to do as the old man moved on to Tara, and licked his lips, taking in the figure hugging, and smooth nature dress. "My, aren't you a hot one."

Tara blushed, somewhat flattered and swallowed - he was just an old man after all. But Willow didn't care, she was getting angry at the man for insulting her girlfriend, glaring at him, and getting ready to say something as the old man shamelessly let his tongue fall out of his mouth and took in every inch of Tara's body. Suddenly he switched to Willow, and grinned evilly, taking in Willow the same way, "What luck! What luck! There's just no end to the babes." Willow suddenly looked frightened.

Ed leaned over to Michael, and he said, "That guy makes you look normal." Michael glared at him.

He then turned to a mini-dress wearing Dawn, his jaw dropped, his tongue practically rolled out, drooling. His hands moved up to grab her breasts, and took a step forward, Dawn automatically took a step back in fear. "Hot! Hot! Baby, shake it, I'm . . ."

Really, Xander or some of the others would have interfered sooner, if a commanding twenty-something redhead in a short skirt, a tight top, and big firm breasts hadn't stalked from the Dragonball crowd and walked resolutely over to Roshi. An instant later there was a loud 'swat' as the girl smashed Roshi across the back of his head and across his cheek with one loud slap.

"OW!" Roshi howled out as a red palm print formed on his cheek and he backed away from Dawn.

All the home team people looked with even greater shock as the redhead said, "Roshi! How dare you!? Ogling, leering at, and frightening women while I'm right here, and then having the audacity to _/not/_ grope the women and trying for a _/teenager/_!"

"Look at her," Roshi whispered pitifully.

"_/I/_ am the _/only/_ one you get to grope, Roshi!" the redhead hissed at Master Roshi. "If you try to grope any of the women here again, no sex for a month, try the teenager again, and you're going to wish you were never born!"

"I'm sorry, Donna," Roshi whimpered.

"Apologize to _/her/_!" Donna let out and folded her arms across her chest.

Roshi returned to Dawn and he muttered, "I'm sorry." Then he turned back to Donna, and he tried, "Snuggums?" At the same time he wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her ass.

Donna smiled, and kissed Roshi ferociously, and told him lovingly, "You're forgiven." Then sternly, "Just don't try it again."

As all of the Dragonball group groaned in frustration, Xander muttered, "H-how in blazes . . ."

"Don't ask," Gohan said walking to in front of the Saiyan king and Queen, "we don't know either."

"Yeah," Yamcha added annoyed, as the 'happy couple' continued to snuggle. "All we know is she was glued to his hip after the birthday present tournament over a year back, identifying herself as his girlfriend."

"I'd like to know his secret," Michael whispered to Daniel, only Piccolo able to hear as well. It earned the eternal bachelor an elbow in his upper arm from Daniel, and he groaned in pain and annoyance.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order. You've seen and some of you talked to King Vegeta and Queen Bulma Briefs with their son Trunks, the guy that just stepped forward is Son Gohan," Xander introduced with a smile.

"Gohan?!" Buffy exclaimed in shock. Willow and Tara looked equally surprised. "As in the guy more powerful than you, Xander? The one who beat that Cell monster?"

"That would be him, yes," Xander said dryly, looking at his best friend not so good lately.

"But, but, he's barely thirteen," Buffy said, and Gohan sighed.

Xander said with a glower, "He was eleven when he fought Cell, I told you he was a lot younger than me."

Buffy blinked, and Willow said, "I thought about sixteen or so, like our age when we started fighting the darkness." Buffy nodded.

Gohan sighed even deeper and said, "I'm so damn tired of everyone being surprised about my age. 'He's only this old', 'he's only a kid'."

"Right there with ya, Gohan," Dawn nodded her support. "I was five times stronger than Buffy was before Xander started training her, a year older than she started fighting the darkness, two years older than when she started dating, and I _/still/_ wasn't aloud to go out alone. 'Cause I'm the younger sister."

"Weren't you stealing?" Bulma asked with a frown.

Dawn glowered at the green-haired queen, and said, "Learned my lesson by then, and grounding was long over." Gohan grinned and joined his compatriot in philosophy, putting his arms across her chest just like Dawn was doing. They looked at each other for a moment, and nodded in satisfaction at having found an ally.

"I _/do/_ believe Xander was introducing everyone," Anya interjected, and everyone's attention returned to the Saiyan in question.

"Right, ok," Xander said and pointed at Willow. "My older friends first I guess. My best friend since kindergarten, Willow Rosenberg, witch extra ordinaire."

"Hi," Willow greeted nervously.

Xander continued, "Next to her is her girlfriend Tara McClay, super witch." Tara blushed at the flattery, and gave a timid wave.

"This here is Buffy Summers, whose house were to guest at at the moment, and Slayer, chosen champion of the world, destined to fight the forces of darkness and all that," Xander said with a smile.

"Hello," Buffy greeted, somewhat admiring Piccolo's size and trying to guess which was taller: Ed or the green alien.

"Finally, there's Dawn Summers, the newest addition. She's Buffy's magically created sister, once vessel to the Key, inter-dimensional energy form that could unlock all the dimensions, you had a run in with the consequences of that," Xander explained with a wide smile. Dawn and Gohan shook hands, smiling at each other.

"On the other side," Xander continued, pointing out his three friends from his job, "we have Michael Sykes, notorious womanizer." Michael grumbled out a greet at his description. "Daniel Ashby, all around great guy." Daniel greeted the interdimensional crowd with wonder on his face. Xander then pointed out Ed, and said, "And finally the big lug is Edward 'Ed' Studley." Ed made a greet and salute, and the interdimensional people once again greeted back.

"All right then," Vegeta said with an evil smirk, "the next round is mine. You've already been introduced to Son Gohan, and had the distinct displeasure of coming face to face with the pervert Roshi, that leaves . . ." Vegeta turned around and pointed at Yamcha, ". . . the weakling with the cat is Yamcha."

"Hey!" Yamcha said folding his arms across his chest in indignation. Puar blinked.

Vegeta grinned evilly and continued onward, "The fool who needs a third eye to see is Tien, with his height challenged friend Choazu, an emperor who prefers _/not/_ to rule and just annoy the three-eyed one." That earned the king several chuckles from Xander's side.

"Why I oughta," Tien grumbled out at the Saiyan king, who just smirked challengingly, and Choazu looked intimidated at the Saiyan.

Vegeta pointed at Krillin who had very short hair and 18 in a short skirt and top, saying, "The ex-monk who's finally figured out it's good to have hair and stopped shaving it off is named Krillin. His girlfriend Android 18 likes to bleed the short stuff's money away with shopping."

"I'm going to kick your ass for that, mark my words," Krillin told the Saiyan King with narrowed eyes. Vegeta just gave him a battle smirk that said, 'Bring it on.'

He turned onward to Piccolo, and said, "The one who perpetually seems like he's going throw up is named Piccolo." Some more chuckles and laughs, and even Son Gohan had to chuckle at that.

Piccolo grumbled out, "Vegeta."

Vegeta turned onward, and indicated, "And last but not least, Son Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother, and that third class clown Kakarotto's second son, Goten."

Michael appraised the women that he guessed at about his own age, and smiled, she was sexy, and if he guessed right, said third class clown was out of the picture.

"Ok, how about we go inside, decide who sleeps where, and have something to drink?" Buffy asked, taking on her role as hostess. Everyone agreed and they entered.

Ed waited to join Piccolo, and he looked at the green alien, as he walked beside him, marveling at the evolved snail. They're eyes were at the same height. "Hello, the name's Ed. You know, this is the first time in years I don't have to look down in order to look someone in the eye," Ed greeted with a broad smile, his simple nature already forgetting about the whole 'he's an alien' deal, enjoying talking to someone as tall as he was.

Piccolo look at him for a moment, and then said, "Same goes for me." And so the two started exchanging 'I'm really too tall' experiences.

-----

Buffy and Dawn went into the kitchen, with everyone else sitting in the living room. As the hostesses for the time being they were in charge of getting the drink. Buffy told Dawn, she was going to the cellar to get a pack of orange juice they had bought for the occasion, knowing that in the next two to three days a lot of people were going to want something to drink.

Dawn went to a cabinet and opened it. She proceeded with picking out the good cups and saucers. The coffee and hot water for tea had been turned on just before the interdimensional travelers arrived. Unbeknownst to Dawn, Puar, Yamcha's cat had followed the Summers girls into the room and jumped upon the counter. They had 'forgotten' to ask if she wanted anything to drink. "Those are some nice cups," the cat commented looking at the nicely ornamented porcelain.

Dawn jumped and whipped her head to her right. "Aaah!" Dawn screamed, startling Puar. When the cat saw Dawn readying a chi blast, she miaowed in protest and jumped away upon the middle counter also servicing as a table. Dawn fired a stray energy bolt at the cat that blasted a few pots and plates instead. "Demon cat!! Everyone watch out! Talking demon cat!!" Dawn screamed out in fear.

Puar screeched more than miaowed as she jumped, and then jumped again up and off the table, two more energy blasts narrowly missing her and slamming two small holes into the far wall. There was a yell of concern coming from the cellar, but Dawn was running after the little feline that skittered past the door to the living room. Dawn smashed open the door entering the living room. Xander and several others including Yamcha had gotten up. Puar ran behind Yamcha and flew up behind his back, hairs raised, and shaking in fear. Dawn though had missed it and was looking beneath the tables, and spying around, yelling, "Look out! There was talking demon cat in the kitchen! Quick help me find and kill it!"

Xander and others had already figured out what had Dawn spooked, and Xander said calmly, "Dawn, do you feel any demon presences?"

"Uh, no," Dawn said perturbed still peering around.

"What does that tell you?" Xander asked with everyone watching, Puar peering around Yamcha's neck.

Dawn got up, thought about it, and then as Buffy entered behind her, she yelled, "Oh, my god, it can mask its presence!! Everyone search for the demon cat!!"

"Demon cat?" Buffy asked concerned, looking around.

**"Dawn!"** Xander commanded suddenly, making them look at him. "In their dimension, some animals can speak. It's not demonic." Xander pointed out Puar who slowly got more bolder looking around from behind an amused Yamcha. "See, just a sweet kitty cat that happens to speak."

Dawn looked there, staring, Buffy equally so mostly confused. Everyone started laughing out loud, and Dawn blushed deeply at her goof. Xander said, "This is Puar, Dawn, apologize to her."

Continuing to blush Dawn stepped toward Yamcha and Puar under more laughter, and said, "I'm really sorry I mistook you for a demon." Puar suddenly hissed at Dawn, making her take a few steps back, and everyone laughed again, Buffy joining in.

"Puar that's not nice," Yamcha admonished his cat.

Puar growled high pitched, and said, "This is no laughing matter, the bitch nearly killed me!" Everyone started laughing again, Dawn still deeply blushing with embarrassment. "Don't expect me to be nice to _/her/_ anytime soon."

"Excuse me," Dawn muttered and quickly disappeared back into the kitchen. Buffy joined her moments later, smiling brightly.

In the kitchen Dawn was all but crying. "What's the matter, Dawn?" Buffy asked the distraught younger girl.

"I made a fool out of myself in front of Xander's friends," Dawn said almost sniffing.

"Big deal, I've made a fool out myself as well," Buffy said comfortingly.

"That's true," Dawn could help but put in.

Buffy frowned and smiled at the same time at her, and added, "And undoubtedly you'll get to make a fool out yourself lots more often. It's not the end of the world, Dawn, and they won't hold it against you, promise." Dawn nodded with a smile. Buffy surveyed the damage her sister had done to the kitchen, and added, "And you pay for new pots and pans and whatever costs Xander has to make the repair the damage to the walls."

"What?" Dawn squeaked out.

Not long after that the Summers girls came out carrying the cups off coffee, tea, and juice for those who didn't drink the others on serving plates, and passed them around. When the girls sat down, everyone in a large oval around the living room, all the way from the front window to the door to the kitchen, the first thing that was discussed was sleeping arrangements. Also keeping in mind that the Angel team would arrive tomorrow, Buffy came up with an idea. "Ok, since this house is already filled with women, and the babysitter for the wedding day is coming to this address, I suggest we put all the women and thus the kids here. That would be Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18 and later Faith, Fred and Cordelia, including Vegeta, as Bulma's husband, and Angel as Connor's father, Krillin as 18's boyfriend and of course Gohan as he is Chi-Chi's son."

Roshi's eyes gleamed, and Donna told him, "No, that means /we/ do not sleep here." Roshi slumped.

Xander was the one to pick up, "That leaves the rest of the men for our apartment. Except Wesley, I think he'd want to snuggle Faith close, and Giles, Buffy and him want to rebond."

"And _/that/_ leaves why we came two days early," Vegeta stated with irritation over the 'meaningless' topic.

"Yes," Anya told everyone with a smile, "you have to get the license to be allowed to marry people so it's all 'official'."

"_/Bureaucracy/_," Vegeta huffed in irritation. "Fine, let's go _/now/_ and get it over with." The Saiyan King got up and walked toward the front door. Xander quickly got up and followed his king out the door, giving Anya a quick wave goodbye.

After Xander convinced Vegeta not to fly and take the car, Anya turned to Buffy, and said, "Can I borrow your car, Buffy, so I can take our guests to the apartment and set up the sleeping bags, and where they can put their clothes and such?"

"Uh, yeah," Buffy said, and then Willow took the key from her pants pocket and threw it at Anya. That made the guests look rather astonished.

Buffy blushed lightly as Anya got up, and Willow smiled, "Don't ask."

"I don't think we can cram everyone and the baggage in one trip, so Roshi and Donna, and Krillin and 18 I think you should be coming on the second trip," Anya said, and then gestured for the others to follow her out to the car. They quickly did.

When they left, Ed got up resolutely like a overbearing giant and said, "Well, since our help isn't needed here anymore, we should go as well, we only have the morning off after all, and the foreman can get damn angry even over a few minutes late. Coming, guys?" Michael and Daniel nodded, and then got up to follow the biggest of the three out the house.

"Well, that empties out the room quite nicely," Buffy said with a smile. "Anyone want more to drink? You, your majesty?"

"Leave the royalty at the door. Just call me, Bulma, and yes, orange juice would be nice," Bulma answered Buffy and the Slayer nodded. She went to pick up Bulma's cup and saucer and left towards the kitchen.

Dawn got up off her chair and went over to Gohan uncertainly, sitting down next to him. Her self-confidence took quite a bruising with the whole 'demon cat' fiasco and so she asked him nervously, "Wanna get away from the 'adults' and do something fun?"

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask," Gohan told her with a big grin. "Did you have something in mind?"

Relieved Dawn smiled at the half Saiyan and said, "How about the Gravity Gym? I'd like to see how I stack up against the best."

Gohan's eyes lid up, and he grinned widely, "Sure." The two got up, and excused themselves for a moment, then Dawn led Gohan to the kitchen and then to the Gravity Gym.

Inside the gym, Dawn went to the control console to shift one mat to twenty-five gs, in doing so she stretched out, putting her ass and one breast on display. When she turned back she managed to see Gohan taking her in before carefully turning away. "Are you checking me out?" Dawn asked the younger boy with an amused smile.

Caught red handed, Gohan really had only two ways to go, stutter out an apology or go on the offensive. Gohan grinned at her, "Is that bad?"

Dawn chuckled and walked toward the mat, she looked back at him and said with a sexy smile, "No, but you might piss off my boyfriend if you do it in front of him."

"Ah, a marked woman, someone else's territory, I'll keep myself in check then," Gohan returned with a grin, walking after her.

Dawn smiled, and they went to stand across from each other. "I suggest I go to my max, and you power up to the same level, if you go all out, I won't even land a single punch," Dawn said smiling at the boy.

"All right," Gohan agreed, nodding. Dawn smiled ferociously at him, and then screamed out, her chi flame burning around her, her power going up and up. When she was finished Gohan smirked at her, and his chi flame burst around him smoothly. Dawn gave him a bow, and he returned the gesture. Gohan went in a battle stance, and then Dawn attacked. She threw a right punch which he deflected and he twisted off to her right. She twisted around throwing a twisting left back hand punch, which he avoided by bending backward. Gohan attacked then with a left uppercut. Dawn ducked and immediately went to swipe his legs from under him twisting around her own axis in a crouch. Gohan jumped to avoid it, then flew up, and hung almost horizontally facing down. He fired a chi blast, and Dawn quickly jumped back, avoiding the powerful explosion.

She flew at him, avoiding a second ball, blocked his left cross, but got his right leg across her back. She gave a quick yell of pain, but didn't let the pain deter her from connecting a quick left uppercut. Gohan kicked out instantly with both feet, sending Dawn away from her. She groaned in flight, and then quickly formed two destructo discs and threw it at Gohan. The half Saiyan avoided the first, and threw the second back at her. She blew the disc up with an energy blast and used the explosion to mask her approach. Too bad for her, Gohan didn't fall for it. When she arrived at the other end where Gohan was supposed to be, there was no one.

"Kamehameha!!" sounded from below her. Dawn didn't let that fool her, her sixth sense told her the blast would come from a very different position. She twisted around and put her hands against the powerful beam of energy that came right at her. Pushing back wasn't enough, she was forced back toward the shield surrounding the mat. Biting her teeth at the effort she managed to slip from the beam just in time. The explosion that followed when the beam hit the shield was enough to hurt her a little, and sent her tumbling off to one side. Quickly she righted herself, and was just in time to block Gohan's left kick. She kicked out, which he avoided. His follow up punch hit her right in the middle of her stomach.

"Oof!" she exclaimed doubling over, and trying to regain her composure so she could fight on, but the uppercut that followed was unavoidable.

-----

Xander had parked the car, and Vegeta in armor and all got out the car. He surveyed the parking lot, the Sunnydale town hall, and the garden way to it as if he owned it all. "How quaint," Vegeta muttered. A man who came out of the town hall noticed Vegeta, and did a double take when he saw the royally ornamented armor and suit Vegeta was wearing. The king gave the man a cold look, and he quickly hurried along.

Vegeta waited impatiently for Xander to join him, and then the non-royal Saiyan led Vegeta to the entrance of the town hall. The entrance consisted of two consecutive doors, glass next to them, thus giving the idea of an airlock. Inside were two burly guards.

"We need to pat you down, sirs," one of them said. Xander spread his arms out so he could; the terrorist craze at work. As the guard started on Xander, the other took a step toward Vegeta.

The Saiyan kept his arms folded across his chest, narrowing his gaze at the guard, and the guard said, "Arms out please." Vegeta didn't do anything for a few seconds, then just smirked at the guard. The guard saw Vegeta's muscles on display in the tightfitting royal armor slash working clothes slash tuxedo. It unnerved the guard. The smirk on Vegeta's face, and the glint in the king's eyes, giving an air of bloodthirstiness that seemed to say, 'Go ahead and pad me down, and I'll tear your arms straight out of your arm sockets and use them to beat you up with,' only made it worse. So the guard jerked his head toward the second door and said, "Very well, sir, go on."

Once both Saiyans were fully inside the town hall, Vegeta stated with irritation, "I cannot believe you tolerate that ridiculous crap, as if a pat down can find something if one _/really/_ wants to hide it. Passing through an X-ray cubicle would help more, _/and/_ is faster."

"Yeah, well, could you be a bit more amiable," Xander said hopefully, checking out the signs on which stood which line he should join. Vegeta just grumbled, and his eyes widened when he saw four lines to different counters for different purposes. Xander quickly found the one they needed and placed himself behind one of the longest lines.

"What?" Vegeta growled, standing next to Xander. He narrowed his gaze, and growled out, "I'm a king, I do not belong in a line, people should be in line to see _/me/_."

"They don't have kings in this country, Vegeta, just suck it up, please?" Xander asked him, getting a growl in response.

-----

Dawn had pains and aches across her entire body, but she fought on. She blocked several of Gohan's blows, avoided another, and then countered the follow up by throwing him over her shoulder. Immediately she fired two energy balls after him, but Gohan quickly sped off to her right. No matter, she made the balls quickly follow him, and went on the offensive. Making a big mistake, Gohan was able to grab her right wrist as she threw a punch, and turned into her defense. Gohan's elbow connected and pushed Dawn back, groaning in pain. The action made it impossible for the half-Saiyan to avoid both energy balls, but it was worth it. The first ball crashed and exploded against the mat's force field, the second smashed into his crossed arms and exploded. Gohan shot backward a bit, before twisting around to grab Dawn's heal as she came flying in. The two hung in the air there, like that, for a few moments. Gohan smirked at Dawn as their chi flames intertwined. She gave him a nervous smile back. Gohan suddenly threw her down to the ground, and made a back flip. She landed on her hands, and noticed Gohan coming at her.

Suddenly she raised her chi rapidly, and kicked out too fast for Gohan to avoid. Both her feet found their mark in his stomach, sending him backward in pain. Rapidly she turned around, already charging the attack. "TANEKAKOSA!!" she yelled out, firing the energy wave. It went straight for Gohan. Suddenly Gohan sped out of the way of the energy wave, making Dawn's eyes widen in surprise. His elbow smashed in her chin, and she spun away as her energy wave crashed against the force field and exploded. She flew up to avoid Gohan, but a moment later he landed a double handed smash to her stomach and she was sent down to the floor hard. "OOF!" she yelled out as she crashed to the ground. "Ugh!" followed a moment later as Gohan placed his left foot just below her breasts hard, and he stood over her.

Defeated Dawn looked up at Gohan's grinning face. "Nice try," he said, smiling broader, "except I knew you were hiding a big part of your energy right from the start, I was just waiting till you let it out."

Dawn's eyes widened for a moment, and then her face fell. "Damn it, I thought I could surprise you," she said sorely.

Gohan grinned at her, and offered his hand after taking his foot off her stomach. She took it, and as he pulled her up, he complimented, "You're pretty good, especially considering you haven't even been training a single year."

"But you're better," Dawn pouted, looking down at him now that she was standing. She rubbed her sore body, and asked, "how often did you leave an opening unused?"

"Not that often," he told her with a smile.

Dawn felt the sweat in her arm pits, and noticed Gohan had barely warmed up. "Let's go to my room, gives me the chance to freshen up a bit as well," Dawn suggested to the demi-Saiyan, and he nodded in agreement.

As they walked side by side, Gohan asked, "So, Dawn, your sister really that overbearing?"

"Oh, yeah," Dawn answered as they reached the exit, "must do this, must do that, can't do this, can't do that, and not with things that make you think, 'Right, away, sis,' but useless details. She's been mellowing out lately though . . ." Of course that could be because she was going bonkers, but that was something that Dawn didn't mention.

"My mom was the same way," Gohan said with a grin, as they headed toward the living room. He paused as his mother was sitting there, chatting with the other women, and the couples. Roshi looked around like he was in heaven. Dawn nodded to Gohan, and she smoothly went into a discussion on a martial arts move. Once they were upstairs, Gohan continued, "she basically was a stuck record, 'study, study, study, study!'" Dawn opened the door to her bedroom, and let him in. "Don't get me wrong, I like studying, especially the interesting stuff like science, and history is fun too, except you can't do it 'all the time, every time'. It's like she expected me to study even while I was asleep."

Dawn nodded in sympathy, opening her clothes closet. As she started pulling off her sweaty shirt, she said gently, "Could you turn away?"

Gohan nodded, turned around and sat down on her bed with his legs in the lotus position. Sitting there, he continued, "Granted, I wasted a year when Piccolo dumped me in the wilderness and trained me to fight Vegeta and Nappa when they'd arrived, so I had some catching up to do, and now again with spending a year in the Room of Spirit and Time, but still. Anyway, I kind of got the guts to make a stand, politely of course, but it made her a lot more agreeable."

Dawn smiled as she pulled out a new set of clothes and started pulling them. "I did the same thing! And you know, I had the time with the whole shoplifting and stealing from friends thing, so Buffy had a good reason to start out overbearing." Dawn sensed Gohan was going to ask, so she quickly said, "Don't ask, whenever I think of that dark page of my history I cringe at my thought patterns, I was stupid, and don't even fully understand how I came up with the crap that made me go out stealing. Sometimes I wish . . ."

"Yeah, me too," Gohan said wistfully, lying down, his hands behind his head, and looking pained up at the ceiling. "Often I wish I hadn't waited so long . . . when I beat Cell the first time . . . I didn't finish him off when I had the chance. Cell was going to blow himself up, and Earth along with him. So my father had to come to the rescue: he took Cell and teleported him away, sacrificing his life so we could live . . . of course Cell regenerated and then we got to see Littica show of a skill level we never even dreamt of."

Dawn, dressed now, crawled onto her bed, next to him. He shimmied aside a bit so the two could share her single bed. "Yeah, I still remember that day on the tower, with that hole in the fabric of space and time shimmering in front of me . . ." Dawn turned around and went to lie on her back as well, except with her head on the pillow. Gohan took the hint and turned to join her there. Looking far past the ceiling, Dawn continued, "my death would close it, I knew, the blood had to stop flowing. So I went to the edge, planning on jumping straight through the hole and down to my death . . ." Gohan looked at her with large eyes, admiring her. ". . . except I hesitated, giving Buffy the time to get to me, pull me back from the edge . . ." Dawn stayed silent for a moment, and then turned her head to look at Gohan, and finished, ". . . she said she loved me, said that I should live, that dying is easy . . . and that since I was made from her, she could close the portal as well . . . and then she jumped, like a graceful swan, or an Olympic diver . . . and then bless heaven and hell, Xander appeared, **_/flying/_**, enveloped in a white glow, like a godsend angel, grabbing Buffy and saving her, then burning my wounds closed, so my blood stopped flowing, and the tear closed."

"So that's what happened while were protecting our world from demonic invasion, eh?" Gohan said smiling.

"Yeah," Dawn answered him, then smiled painfully, and said, "I guess that's why I'm so protective of Buffy these days. She's not comfortable in her skin, I got _/real/_ protective when her ex showed up . . . and that's a whole other story. There isn't much to be done, no real intervention possible, forcing the issue. But her words of that night still echo through my mind, 'Dying is easy, living is difficult' . . ." Dawn frowned looking back up at the ceiling, ". . . it was the hardest thing I had to do, what went through my mind when I stood there, ready to jump and do my duty and all, was, 'I don't want to die, somebody give me an alternative.' Hesitating - living - was easy. Yet Buffy thought it was easy to die, and difficult to live, she didn't jump off that tower _/just/_ because she was heroic and it was her duty, although that was part of it, a piece of her didn't want to live, a piece of her wanted it all to end, to die . . . that scares me till this day, because how much different is her life now? Does she still think living is difficult?"

They both took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a few silent moments. Gohan smiled then, and said, "You and me, huh? Two peas in a pod." They looked at each other then, and laughed. "Boyfriend, what's he like?" Dawn's face instantly lit up.

-----

Anya opened the door to the building with her key, and then said to her entourage, "Everyone inside."

And so they did. On their way toward the apartment Anya came across a neighbor couple, and the woman greeted her, "Hi, Anya, I'm looking forward to the party."

"Hi, Janine, it will be a blast," Anya returned the greeting.

Then they noticed the green giant that was Piccolo, and their jaws dropped. They quickly closed them again and walked onward. Once passed them, the guy whispered to the girl, "Such an obviously fake costume. Did you know Ed was into Star Trek, or Wars. or whatever?" Janine shook her head.

"Ed sends his regards," an angry grumbling voice sounded behind them. The couple froze, and they turned around looking at a very angry Piccolo. "I just talked to him, he's glad he didn't have to look down on the _/little/_ people. I don't know what Star Trek is, but _/this/_ is _/not/_ a costume." The couple gaped in shock and a little fear and the angry twitching antennae proving they weren't fake at all. Piccolo then pointed at his ears, and growled, "These aren't there for nothing."

The guy swallowed, and stuttered out, "S-s-sorry." Then he and his partner quickly turned around and walked away. Piccolo's companions behind him chuckled and laughed lightly. Anya smiled as she gestured to the opened door.

-----

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and not even two meters progression. Vegeta was fuming on the inside. On the outside his face was simply as cold as ever. Only the tapping fingers of his right hand on his left upper arm showed he was getting really impatient. Of course the chi fields he was giving up, gave it away as well, and Xander was getting quite nervous. He had never expected this. Vegeta leaned to the right, and waited calmly. Then as he saw the person who's turn it was now pick up her bag and turn away from the counter, Vegeta instantly said loudly, **"Aside! Royalty's privilege . . . _/now/_!"** The tone Vegeta used was dripping with authority at every single syllable. At the same time as he spoke, he resolutely walked forward. Too surprised, and reacting to the authoritative voice, and the way Vegeta walked forward the line split apart. Xander quickly followed his somewhat friend. Vegeta walked to the counter without one moment missing to impress that he had the gods given right to do this.

"You should wait your turn," the female clerk behind the protective bullet proof glass said.

Vegeta sneered at her, "I forced no one to step aside, they gave up their place out of free will." By this time people started to get their wits about, but it was too late. Grumbling the people behind the two Saiyans closed the line as Vegeta refolded his arms across his chest, and told Xander, "Let's get this over with, Littica."

"Ah," Xander said, actually nervous now. It had been ages since he had felt nervous, and some that was often just an act. "Yes, he traveled here from far away . . ." Xander started. Vegeta interrupted him by snorting. ". . . to preside over me and my fiancee's wedding. So in order to make the whole thing official, 'under the state of California' and such, he needs to be appointed a 'Deputy Commissioner of Marriages' for one day, namely Saturday, so we need to fill in the paperwork."

"I see, you have the marriage license already, right?" the woman asked Xander.

"Obviously," Xander replied rolling his eyes.

The woman nodded, and put the keyboard to her computer in front of her. "Name?" she asked.

"Vegeta," Vegeta supplied the woman. She looked up at the strange name, and the fact that no family name was coming.

"Just Vegeta," Xander supplied, as he saw Vegeta's eyes narrow.

"Very long way," the woman muttered and typed it in. "Occupation?"

"King of all Saiyans," Vegeta answered coolly.

The woman chuckled, not amused, and said, "Very funny, sir, now, can we try that again?"

Xander shook his head, but he really knew it was already too late. "Are you calling me a liar?" Vegeta asked, looking down at the sitting woman with a freezing stare.

The woman fidgeted, but remembered she was behind bullet proof glass, and there were two guards out front. "I'm sure it's an amusing joke, where you are . . ." the woman started.

Vegeta's left hand suddenly lashed out, faster than the woman could possibly have followed. Xander desperately tried to stop his king with hand gestures and some attempts at calling out the king's name. The bulletproof, virtually indestructible glass shattered as if it was nothing. Vegeta's hand wrapped itself around the woman's collar and lifted her out of her chair. She never had the time to push the silent alarm. Everyone present, including other clerks, except of course Xander looked in shock at the brutal display of strength. Xander instead groaned in defeat, and looked in disbelief that Vegeta would actually do that. "Are _/you/_ calling _/me/_ a _/liar/_?" Vegeta asked, keeping the woman above the floor, an energy ball charging in his right hand.

As Vegeta made sure not to squeeze the woman's neck, she could shake her head and say, "No, not at all. I was just kidding, really, please, forgive me." The fact that she could see the energy ball bouncing in Vegeta's hand really wasn't necessary - having the hand wrapped around her neck without problem or broken bones, or hurt after just smashing through a bullet proof glass easily really was proof enough; this man was not joking, or lying, or otherwise not telling the truth.

Xander looked with mouth ajar as the Saiyan king placed the woman back down in her chair, while saying, "Good, continue."

The whole skirmish was over, and none of the clerks had or would press any silent alarms, it was obvious it would take at least a hail of bullets to bring this guy down, and they'd probably die in it themselves, and the man didn't seem to really intend to hurt anyone. "Address."

"15 Western Main Street, Western Capital, Earth," Vegeta answered, his arms folded back across his armor. Xander's jaw dropped further.

Fearfully the woman looked up, and said very softly, "But there is no Western Capital on Earth."

"Speak up, woman!" Vegeta ordered, making everyone but Xander flinch.

"There's no Western Capital on Earth," she repeated.

Vegeta narrowed his gaze, and said with an air of superiority, "There is in my dimension. Don't know the dimensional coordinates, you'd have to ask my wife for that."

"Ok," the woman said and typed it in, adding 'parallel dimension' behind it.

A few minutes later, outside again Xander was still shocked, holding the necessary paperwork. "I can't believe you did that," Xander said,shaking his head.

"We got it, don't we?" Vegeta said gruffly, Xander nodded. "Then stop complaining."

"But we still have to go back. Within four days after the marriage the signed documents have to be delivered," Xander explained where his trepidation came from.

"Great," Vegeta growled sarcastically.

-----

"You didn't!" Dawn exclaimed in awe at the two-year younger boy next to her sitting, up rapidly in the process. Gohan nodded. "Really? And not just stroking, petting, and an occasional oral fling, but the real deal, actual . . ." Dawn's head was bright red. She put her left index and thumb together, then moved her right index finger back and forth through the created circle. Gohan smiled at her, and nodded again. "Whoa, you're really at it early. What was it like?"

Gohan slowly smiled, remembering, and then answered, "She had pink hair."

"For real or dyed?" Dawn asked half-confused, half curious, trying to figure out what he meant without having to ask and possibly look stupid.

"Real."

"How do you . . . oh," Dawn said, eyes lighting up in understanding, but not about the 'pink hair' comment. "So what does that mean, exactly, 'pink hair'."

Gohan blinked at her in confusion, and then understood, "Oh, right, no pink hair here. Well, you know what they say about redheads? You have redheads right?"

Dawn nodded, and frowned in thought, "Uh, they're firecrackers? In bed too, I guess." Dawn was blushing again.

"Yeah, well of pink hair it is said, they can be sweet as pink one moment, and ten times more of a spitfire than a redhead the next, and back again to sweet the moment after that," Gohan grinned up at the ceiling when he said it. "Let me tell you, if Bunny was any indiction, they are correct."

"Bunny?" Dawn asked incredulously. "Her name was _/Bunny/_? For real?"

Gohan nodded, "Usagi, which means Bunny."

Dawn giggled, then laughed out loud, and Gohan looked strangely at her. "No wonder you were going at it like bunnies then," Dawn explained what had her laughing, and started laughing harder. Gohan joined her. When she calmed down, Dawn asked, blushing deeply, "So what was it like for her?" Dawn blushed even deeper as she realized how that sounded, and she quickly added, "Just curious, you know, I have no interest in getting you into my bed . . ." Dawn looked around, gulped, and finished, ". . . although appearances may be deceiving."

Gohan laughed at Dawn, who looked shy for a few moments. "You really should ask _/her/_, I can't know for certain," Gohan explained to Dawn with a smile, "although the fact that she wanted it a second and then a third time makes me lean strongly to her liking it a lot." Dawn gasped, then smiled broadly for a moment. Finally she went back to blushing furiously. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone, especially not my mom?" Gohan asked.

"Promised," Dawn answered, and went back to lying next to him, her head on the pillow. Gohan got up then, and went to the window and then looked out, sadly. Dawn looked at him for a few moments, then sat up, shimming over to the side of the bed, so she sat with her legs on the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Gohan looked down contemplating. He turned around toward Dawn, and said, "Remembering that brought something else back. There was a bull-alien there. Immensely powerful, I had to go to level 3 to beat him . . . he said something to me, that's been going through my mind ever since."

"What is it?" Dawn prompted with curiosity.

Gohan contemplated for a few moments, and then told the tale, "He said he was once like me; a hero to his people, very powerful even as a kid, saved his people and planet several times. He said that one of the last bad guys he defeated told him the same thing, and that his answer was the same as mine - he is wrong, never. He said he found the non-powerful people lacking. He went out in the universe, and when he got back, all he could see was a bunch of pathetic insects, and he obliterated his own planet. He said he came to realize that his power made him superior, or at least them inferior. It was because he was so vastly more powerful as everyone else he came to this conclusion: that he could do whatever he wanted to the weaker people . . . and he said, that I, like him, would inevitably see the same thing as he did."

"And you're afraid, he's right?" Dawn asked softly. Gohan nodded. "He's not. He didn't say what his reaction was, long term that is, I think he never gave the guy's words a second examination. He never got afraid he would turn out that way. That's the difference, because you are afraid you might once degenerate to that, means you won't. If you weren't afraid, then I'd get worried. Here's something Xander once said, it was a long-winded speech then, so I'll condense it somewhat; all the people out there, aren't weak. They are strong. They have fantastic inner strength. They could be as powerful as you are if they wanted to, and they already have gone through many things without all that raw power, and come out victorious anyway. Admire them for it."

Gohan looked at her, and then slowly smiled. Finally he said, grinning, "You know, Dawn, apart from pink Usagi, you're the first girl I've come across that isn't insane."

"Hey!"

-----

Gohan and Dawn came down the stairs, Dawn giggling, Gohan chuckling. Once they reached downstairs they quickly stopped and went to find chairs. Willow leaned over to Tara, and whispered, "That can't be good."

Tara nodded in agreement, adding, "Yep, two teenagers giggling and then stopping the moment adults become visible . . . that _/really/_ can't be good." Buffy and Chi-Chi too looked over at the two teens, wondering.

The front door opened, and Anya with her entourage entered. She gestured for the guests to take a seat again, and then she turned to the final couple. "All right, Master Roshi and girlfriend, android and boyfriend grab your luggage, it's your turn." Reluctantly, the old martial arts master got up, Krillin did the same and they went to get the luggage. A short while later the five left.

Not long after that Vegeta and Xander returned to Buffy's house. "So did you get it?" Willow asked her oldest friend. "There were no problems?"

Xander held up the papers, making Vegeta scowl at the hole procedure again. "On Saturday Vegeta is officially a Deputy Commissioner of Marriages. And there were no problems, not really, not after Vegeta shattered the bullet proof glass at least."

"You didn't!" Bulma exclaimed in anger, scowling at her husband.

"Thanks a lot, _/scientist/_," Vegeta scowled at Xander, who looked apologetic.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched out in anger.

Xander didn't really want to get in between a fighting couple, so he tried to defuse the situation, "He didn't hurt anyone, just put a little scare in them, and everything worked out fine, no need to get angry."

That seemed to calm Bulma down some, but she folded her arms across her chest resolutely, turned slightly away from her husband, and said, "Mmh."

Luckily for everyone the doorbell ran. Buffy quickly went over, and opened it, revealing the AI Team and Giles, Lorne up front holding baby Connor. Angel was missing of course, he was still in the blinded car. "Hello, Sweet Lips," Lorne greeted, and then the whole team parted, opening a path. A door of the car opened, and closed, revealing a blanket-covered Angel. The vampire ran across the distance with all his vampiric and chi-enhanced speed, quickly getting inside before he burst into flames.

"Hello, Buffy," Angel greeted warmly, as he dropped the blanket and the rest of the team entered the house.

"Angel," Buffy returned with a smile. She closed the door behind them, and led them to the living room.

"Whoa!" Lorne exclaimed, and handed Connor over to his father. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes: a fellow green face," Lorne said with a big grin immediately walking over to the empty chair besides, Piccolo. The Namek didn't light up of course, but there was enough of a hint of a smile to show that he didn't disapprove of interacting with someone else who was green. Lorne reached the Namek and held out his hand, saying, "I'm Lorne."

Piccolo took the man's hand shook it, and said, "Piccolo."

Lorne looked at his hand dwarfing in Piccolo's and really took a look at Piccolo's size, "You're a big fellow, aren't ya?" Lorne said and sat down. "So, are you as tired of sick and throwing up jokes as I am?" The scowl Piccolo threw Lorne answered that question.

"Well, I guess as the hostess I do the introductions," Buffy said with a vague smile. "You've already heard the Namek's name, so there is Son Chi-Chi and son Goten . . . he came out of her belly, it's also his name but . . ." Buffy frowned shook her head, and continued onward. "King Vegeta and Queen Bulma Briefs, with son Trunks Briefs," Buffy pointed the couple out. Trunks was trying to pull one of Bulma's ornaments off her dress, and she patted his hand away.

"Mommy," the two-year-old whined and was quickly shushed, much to the toddler's dismay.

"Then we have Tien and Choazu, and finally Yamcha, and the talking cat Puar, she's not a demon," Buffy added the last part to be certain the cat wasn't attacked again, and keep the house from sustaining more damage. Dawn blushed. "Last but not least, there is Son Gohan," Buffy indicated the half-Saiyan, "Also son of Chi-Chi."

Buffy then turned to the AI team, and said, "There are two couples more: Master Roshi and his girlfriend Donna, and Krillin and his girlfriend Android 18 but they are bringing their luggage over to Xander's with Anya. And be careful with Roshi, he's a pervert with loose hands." The people in the room who already knew him laughed at the description, the AI team frowned. Then she started another round of introductions. "This is Angel, the vampire cursed with a soul. Next to him is Faith Williams - the second Slayer, no longer psychotic - with boyfriend Wesley Windam-Price - who is apparently less of a prick these days," Buffy stated. Faith frowned at her introduction, and Wesley kept his head high regardless of his. Gohan's eyes were taking in the dark-haired Slayer, her leather pants hugged her hips, her midriff was bare, and the tank top she wore offered up cleavage. Dawn noticed. Her blush forgotten, she folded her arms across her chest and her face twisted with annoyance. Buffy continued, "genius Winifred 'Fred' Burkle, a former classmate of mine: Cordelia Chase, and finally, once again last but not least, in fact he's probably the most, Ruper Giles, my mentor and once watcher."

When Buffy was done, the AI team went onward into the living room, intent on finding a chair, and shaking everyone's hand in between. Faith and Wesley came past Dawn and Gohan, and the girl bent over, offering her hand. "Hey, kid," she greeted.

"Hi," Gohan returned his eyes glued to the very inviting look at the top of her breasts this way. It took him every last ounce of willpower he possessed to look up into her eyes. Faith smiled knowingly at him, not angry at all.

Wesley landed a light pat on her backside, making Faith straighten up with some surprise. He whispered in her ear, "Come on, Faith, stop showing off you're an exhibitionist and find a chair." Faith grinned and found a empty chair a little further onward. Wesley shook Gohan's hand without bending down, the demi-Saiyan standing up instead. They greeted and then Wesley joined Faith, who gestured for him to sit first. Faith then sat down upon his lap, and Wesley wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a quick kiss.

Gohan watched the whole proceeding, every sway of the girl's hips, every movement of her body, her ass especially when it was turned to him. Dawn gave a soft growl, and leaned over to Gohan's ear. She asked softly, "What is it with guys and Faith, huh? Is it the slutty look in her eyes? The fact that she runs around naked? Is it the skanky ass-swaying? Or the attitude that says, 'I'll give you a blowjob, all you have to do is ask'? What?"

Gohan looked amused back over at Dawn, and answered, "I think it's the whole package. Jealous?"

"Of her, uh, uh," Dawn muttered very defensively, as another female member of the AI team showed up.

Cordelia Chase ruffled Gohan's hair, and said, "Look at what a cute little boy you are."

Dawn swallowed, and Gohan's eyes narrowed. "I can beat you up," he said coldly. Dawn threw her hand in front of her mouth, trying to keep her laughter in.

"Ok," Cordelia said, carefully taking her hand off of Gohan's head as if she took it off of a rabid dog. She then quickly moved onward.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi admonished him angrily. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," Gohan told Cordelia his eyes still cold though. She quickly sat down on an empty chair and waved him off. Dawn giggled out then, grabbing Gohan's shoulder reflexively in support. Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, it isn't funny," Dawn told everyone else who was looking at her astonished. She emptied her face, mouth straight, and said, "See, no laughing." Nobody missed how her eyes shone with mirth, and were contracted together as if she was laughing. Her mouth quirked upward a few times, but mostly she kept her expression schooled. The others decided to ignore it, and started talking with each other.

Gohan leaned over to Dawn and said, "You know, you can observe Faith, and add just a bit of what she has into you, I'll bet every guy would be looking at you too, I certainly did, remember?" Dawn blushed and furiously shook her head.

When everyone was seated, Buffy interrupted everyone's conversations, "Ok, we made sleeping arrangements already, because they were here, I hope you guys don't mind. Faith, Wesley, Giles, Angel and Connor, Fred and Cordelia will be sleeping here. Lorne will go over to Anya's and Xander's place."

"No problem, not even a dust in front of the sun," Lorne said with a smile, seeing as he was the only one going over to Xander's place.

"Good," Buffy said. "Dinner is ordered, and should be delivered soon - lots and lots of it, then everyone can get ready for the bachelor parties." Buffy then went to sit with Giles, and talked with him.

-----

"I can't believe I'm going to get to see a male stripper," Dawn said excitedly helping doing the dishes. They were just done eating.

"Sorry, Dawn, but where I'm taking the girls, only eighteen and up are allowed," Buffy told her sister with a sly grin.

"WHAT!?" Dawn exclaimed in horror. Around them, the rest of the Scooby Gang, also helping with the dishes turned to look at this confrontation.

"Yes, Dawn," Buffy added, and looked sympathetically at Dawn, "I'm really sorry, but taking this option was the most value for the buck."

"I don't believe you, stay at home let a stripper come over should be far cheaper than bringing them somewhere!" Dawn complained heavily. "You're just doing this so I can't go! Wasting money!"

"Not at all, Dawn, I really researched options, and the moment I dropped Xander's name at the Fabulous Ladies' Nightclub in Oxnard, I was offered this _/huge/_ discount that I couldn't pass up," Buffy said innocently, her eyes glittering with sneakiness. Xander stiffened at the mention of the place, and everyone looked over at him.

"Why would Xander's name get you a discount?" Dawn asked suspiciously, and Xander calmly kept toweling off plates.

"Apparently while he was stranded there when his engine fell out on his road trip, and working there as a dishwasher, he really _/saved/_ them one night," Buffy said with a smirk on her face. Thank god for a dirty mind, and lot's of wondering in curiosity, thus keeping Xander's talk in mind!

Everyone looked even more at Xander, and he explained, furiously toweling along, "Yeah, you know: vampires, damsels in distress, some of them male, dust, the usual."

"This is _/so/_ not fair!" Dawn yelled out and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm _/really/_ sorry, Dawnie, I'll make it up to you, I promise," Buffy said, grinning evilly. "Besides, I don't trust a thirteen-year-old _/boy/_ with three babies, and I _/do/_ trust you with them, and Gohan could probably use a babysitter as well."

"Babysitting!?" Dawn's eyes bugged out. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Buffy's rock-solid face, she decided she might as well drag out of it, what was to be dragged out of it. "How much does it pay?" She returned the rock-solid face, arms folded across her chest.

"Twenty-five bucks?" Buffy suggested.

"Seventy-five, and no less," Dawn countered.

"Deal," Anya suddenly said. Everyone looked over at her, and she said, "Hey, it's our wedding, our parties, we're paying, and I feel sorry for her not coming." Dawn smiled smugly at Buffy.

-----

The large hotel suite that Willow had rented for the party (with Xander's money, as promised Harmony had paid up the first payment on time) was beautiful. It had a bar, a server came along with it, and lots of different drinks she could poor. The girl wore a uniform that showed off her cleavage (it was a bachelor party after all, and the hotel catered to such events). Chips and other snacks were present, and could be fried when necessary.

All the men, except Piccolo (who was technically not a man), were present, and talking and drinking amongst themselves, celebrated Xander's for to last day of 'freedom'. Willow had been dragged to be with a few men by Tara, and so the nervous redhead tried to make conversation, something Tara seemed to be better at. With every moment the conversation continued between her, Tara, Krillin and Yamcha confidence returned. And she had to admit, seeing the rippling muscles on the two guys was very nice: they really worked out.

There were a few knocks on the door, and the bartender went to open the door. Two beautiful women, one an Asian in a police officer outfit, the other bright blond hair with a pony tale in a nurse's outfit entered. Tara grinned appreciatively at Willow, who grinned back.

"All right, people!" the cop called out with authority. Everyone looked over. "There were reports of too much noise, we're going to have to solve this problem, or arrest some people."

In another group of people, Vegeta wanted to growl at the insulting manner the cop dared to speak, but Xander held him back with a hand, shaking his head 'no', already figuring things out. "Much more importantly, there was life or death situation," the nurse stated looking around, seeing nobody lying on the ground dying. "But it seems somebody here made a prank call, officer?"

"Now who's responsible for this party!?" the cop demanded sternly. 

"That would be him, officer, he paid for all this," Willow said pointing out Xander, who took several steps forward and smiled.

Tara noticed Roshi and the way he looked at the girls, and she suddenly pointed him out at Willow saying softly, "He's going make them run away before they even get anywhere." Willow's eyes widened, looked at Tara and as the show continued, the two witches made their way over to the perverted old man, who was practically drooling at the skimpy outfitted young women.

"Uh, sorry officer, I don't see how we could have produced too much noise," Xander apologized to the 'cop'. "And nobody here used a phone, I can assure you."

** "Everyone sit down, except you,"** the cop ordered, and so they did. Wesley understood, and was shaking his head with a smile when he sat down. The couches were placed in a point, and two more parallel alongside the ends, making a shape like that of a house without foundation, making for perfect viewing of the tv that stood in the middle, or other entertainment in the same position. The cop resolutely got a comfortable chair and pulled it along as everyone sat down.

Tara and Willow quickly sat down next to Roshi as the strippers moved over to the middle. They mumbled a spell and touched Roshi, who's lower body stopped moving. The master's chuckling quit as he tried to move but couldn't. "Hey . . .!" Roshi started.

"Quiet, old pervert," Tara told him, magically sealing his mouth, "no touching of the strippers allowed, be grateful we don't turn off your eyesight for the duration of the show."

"I will have to interrogate you, there's no way around it," the cop said gruffly, pulling the nurse along. Several moments later Xander was sitting in the chair, and smiled up at the cop. The girl bent over, face right before his, offering a fantastic view of her breasts encased inside her skimpy uniform coat. "Now, if you don't tell me who made the call, I will be forced to use the hormonal way of interrogation - it won't be pleasant."

"Nobody here made the call, officer," Xander answered truthfully.

"That's it then," the Asian cop said sternly and turned to the nurse. "You will assist me," the cop said, and the nurse nodded. The cop took out a stereo and turned on a slow but rhythmic song. Then the two girls stood close together, and ran their hands across their breasts, and down, licking their lips sexily.

Everyone looked with bated breath as the strippers started dancing together. After a little while the cop started unbuttoning her blouse, and the nurse her short overcoat. Everyone's eyes widened with enjoyment as the offending garments were removed, revealing smooth tummy's, tight skirts, and lacy bras encasing big, but not too big breasts for the blond and nice C-cups for the Asian. Xander looked with wide-eyed enjoyment at them, and some of the men whistled and yelled in approval. Willow and Tara too grinned widely. "Very good choices, baby," Tara whispered at Willow getting worked up.

Willow's hands were around Tara's waist, and she said, "I thought so."

The cop then lifted her right leg and slung it over Xander's shoulder, putting her panty-clad crotch right in front of his mouth. She then bent backward, revealing the stockings and garter belt she was wearing underneath the skirt to everyone. At the same time the nurse had gone behind Xander and moved her hands across his back wherever the back of the chair wasn't covering it. When the cop reached her apex, her cap fell to the ground, and long black tresses of hair fell from beneath it. She grabbed Xander's hands, and placed them just above her breasts. Moving her head forward, she looked deeply in Xander's eyes as she moved his hands down her body, over her breasts, down her tummy on top of her skirt, and then pushed them of. Xander was erect by now and smiled at the Asian girl, who made a kiss mouth at him, before moving on to the next stage of the striptease.

"You Humans have got some weird customs," Vegeta growled out in approval.

Krillin next to him stood up, cheered the girls on, and told him, "Yeah, don't you wish you had one of these when you married Bulma?" Vegeta chuckled. Next to him Yamcha reached for the nurse's ass, who was shaking it invitingly.

The cop pulled her leg off of Xander's shoulder, watched Yamcha reach, and she said, "Uh, uh, only the interrogee gets to touch, and only when we say so." The girl said with an admonishing, but friendly tone. Looking disappointed Yamcha sat back.

The nurse circled around, and crouched down in front of Xander, moving her hands across his chest. Slowly she started to pull off his shirt. When Xander's very becoming torso was naked she suggestively moved her hands across his chest. While she did this, the Asian went around the room dancing, entertaining the others. The nurse followed up by moving her chest up Xander's torso and giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. She then turned around and waved her ass in his face, and pointed at the zipper while she looked suggestively over her shoulder. Xander grinned and slowly pulled the zipper down. She closed her legs together then, and gave him a smile. He placed his hands on her ass. He felt it for a moment then pulled the skirt down, revealing a g-string and garter belt. She stepped out of her skirt with her left foot, and kicked it away with her right. She turned around and bent forward, letting her hair land on his chest, and moved down. Xander let his hand fall back at the sensation of the girl's soft hair. She reached his crotch and as she unbuttoned his pants, he opened her eyes. He made eye contact with Willow, and mouthed, 'Thank you, I love you.' Willow grinned wickedly at him, and gestured for him to pay attention to the nurse, and he did. He lifted his ass up a little and the girl pulled his pants down, so the strippers could stimulate the skin on his legs better, revealing tight boxer shorts.

The two strippers switched position again, and the Asian with the expressive brown eyes, moved her hands across his chest and down his legs. Then she stood up and unhooked the bra. Then she sat down in his lap, pushing her crotch against his, never losing the rhythm of the music. She let her stomach and naked breasts press against his skin, moved her mouth to his ears, letting her soft hair tickle him. "Ready to talk yet?" she whispered in his ear.

"If it means you stop taking off clothes, no," Xander answered and smiled at the girl.

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and said sternly, "You'll talk differently soon." She lifted off him, and bent back going into a handstand, allowing the skirt to drop down. She split her legs, and moved onward till she was standing again. With a suggestive movement she pulled her skirt down, and kicked it near the nurse's skirt.

The rest of the audience was cheering on the nurse in the mean time, who took her bra off as well, right in front of Lorne, who blew her a kiss, and said, "Artwork, baby, master piece."

She bent forward and asked Lorne, "Oh."

"I used to be in showbiz myself, my bar sadly got blown up, I see quality work when I see it," he told her, and then she backed away from him. She moved onward to Choazu and smiled down at the little guy.

"Oh, boy," he said with large eyes. She gave him a quick show, and Ed next to him equally.

The cop placed Xander's hands on her breasts and moved them down while she pouted at him. Xander, not surprisingly smiled widely. She moved his hands across her breasts for a few seconds before pulling them down and then behind her back across her creamy skin. She sank down against him, straddling his legs with hers, stimulating him with the feel of her stockings against his bare legs. She moved Xander's hands across her ass, and then forward, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her g-string. "It's the only thing that can come off now," she said huskily.

Xander nodded and pulled it down, his eyes captivated by her big brown orbs. Once the panties were halfway down, she stood back a bit, and she let them fall the rest of the way Xander looked down and got to see her pussy. It was beautifully shaped, with smooth, tight, pouting lips, which were bare. She had shaven off her pubic hair, except for the short hairs above her mound arranged in an exclamation point. The dot of the symbol surrounding the beginning of her slit. Xander's eyes widened at what more he saw, and he looked up at her. She licked her lips suggestively, and undulated her middle spreading her legs on the way, confirming what Xander had thought he saw earlier. He smiled up at the stripper, and she smiled back at him, then backed away, only for the nurse to take her place.

The nurse started by gently rubbing her panty-clad crotch across his upper leg. She unhooked on garter, and continued until all four of them were unwrapped. She gently wiggled out of the white high heels she was wearing. She got up, and bending her leg up over Xander's shoulder she leant her foot on his the back of Xander's chair. Knee bent, the tops of her stocking was right at the height of Xander's eyes, and she slowly started to unroll it. Once it was off, she did the same with the other stocking. Kneeling down over Xander's boxer-clad erection, she leant back, her bellybutton at Xander's mouth. She undulated her pelvis highlighting the garter belt. Xander quickly unhooked it and tossed it aside. Righting herself, the nurse smiled sexily at him, rubbed herself against his chest and legs one more time, then got up and turned around. Gently, she pulled the panties down, as she bent forward right in front of Xander's eyes. "Oh, wow," he said looking at the beautiful ass stretching, and the revelation of the secrets that lay below.

The cop, wearing only her stockings, garter belt and short black, high-heeled boots had enticed almost all of the audience when she reached Giles, Michael and Daniel. She paid especially attention to the distinguished Brit, working him over by lowering herself to just above his lap, and giving him an eyeful. A couch further, Willow and Tara watched, and Willow was shocked as she noticed Giles irrevocably grow erect. She quickly turned away, and said, "I never thought I'd see that. The Asian girl decided she had enticed the three men enough, and went over to the two witches and the strangely silent old martial arts master, who had long since accepted all he could do was watch, and did so, looking with wide eyes at the beautiful Asian woman. She danced in front of Willow and Tara and the witches' eyes were glued to the woman. They let their eyes move up and down, taking in every centimeter. The stripper then turned around and bent over, moving her ass and pussy right in front of the lesbians before straightening back up.

"Did you see that?" Willow said looking up in the smiling face of the stripper.

Tara nodded, the shock of what she had seen made her stutter a little over her answer. "S-she's d-dripping wet. S-she's g-getting off on this."

Willow nodded, replying, "A real exhibitionist alright."

The Asian slowly turned around and sank down on her knees over Tara, and she softly told the two, "Not _/just/_ that, last time there was such a hot guy in the center seat and this many hot and well-trained men and women with fantastic bodies around, was at the birthday party of a football star." Grinning at the astounded witches, she got back up and moved over to Angel and Wesley, the final two.

Angel looked with wide eyes at the beautiful girl, and said, "I should have never have come here."

Wesley next to him muttered, "I hope Faith is having as much fun as I am."

-----

"Go for it, Anya! WHOOO!!" Faith screamed out, jumping up and down from her position, as on stage on a chair the male stripper sat on Anya's lap bent back, and made her move soapy sponges across his bare chest. Anya was grinning ear to ear, and was happily soaping up the man, making his chest glisten sexily. Before this, the pole dancer dressed like Indiana Jones had been the height of this evening, but this was literally getting Faith's juices running. She sat back down as around her, the other women yelled out similar encouragements to the soon to be bride. Once sitting, Faith rubbed her legs together hotly, and commented, "Wesley won't know what'll hit him tonight."

Bulma screeched out, waving a dollar, and then said, "Damn, I wish Vegeta gave me one of those on occasion."

Faith pulled the green-haired woman down, and asked her, "Have you tried giving him one first?" Bulma looked at her, and shook her head. Faith grinned, and said, "I gave Wesley one a couple of weeks ago, and I've noticed him preparing what I think is a nice surprise for me. Show your husband how much fun it is receiving one, and he might decide to return the favor."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bulma answered with an evil grin.

On the other side next to Faith was 18, who earlier in the night when they reached the nightclub had been incredulous they went to see strippers, and had gotten pissed off when she realized Krillin was probably equally looking at naked women. Anya had calmed her down some with the statement that she was looking at naked men, he at naked women and thus they were even. She had been stewing for a long time since then, but was now equally screaming for the stripper to take off the tight leather pants that seemed to be the only thing he had left on. "Well, she loosened up," Faith commented to Bulma who grinned before returning to her own screaming.

On the other side of the stage were Fred and Cordelia, cheering on the stripper to take more off, and Anya to make the stripper's chest even more yummy to look at. Buffy was at the curve of the end of the stage, and even the usually restrained, subdued, and depressed woman couldn't help but have a good time with all the hot, naked men she'd seen so far and would see later on. To 18's left were Melissa - Daniel's girlfriend still - and Diana - Ed's wife, equally loving the show.

As the dancer got up and turned around to dance in front Anya, Melissa told Diana loudly to get over the music and the other women, "I love these people, if I didn't before, I certainly would now."

Diana nodded in agreement, and asked, "And Daniel? Everything still okay, with him?"

"Oh, god yes, I love him, I certainly do. My father was livid at me dating a guy not going to college but working already," Melissa returned, taking in the stripper with wide eyes as he lowered himself down to Anya and bent over him, making humping motions. "But Daniel is not only good looking, considerate, supporting me and my goals - even with money on occasion, much to my but more so my father's annoyance - but none of the men my father would like to see me with, would have allowed me to come here. Thee's no way I'll fall out of love with him anytime soon." Diana smiled at the college girl and returned to ogling the stripper

Chi-Chi, paradoxically, was the loudest of all. The woman often lost it, but never over a guy, not even Goku. But things were different. She only recently came out of the emotional, hormonal roller coaster ride of a pregnancy, and spent another year between then and now without company of men, as her husband was dead. Add to that she lived in the woods far away from entertainment like this, it became a whole lot less surprising.

All lathered up, the stripper stood up again, turned around and bent over. He suddenly pulled his leather shorts down. The girls went wild, yelling. To their mixed disappointment and increased pleasure, he was still wearing a g-string, which gave Anya a beautiful view of his ass. "Ooh," she said admiring his tight, round butt, and thought, -Not quite Xander's ass, but it'll do, oh, will it ever do!-

The stripper left Anya alone for a short while to dance closer to the others and give them entertainment as well, of course not forgetting to give Anya a show at the same time. "Oh, man!" Faith yelled out, when the stripper was close by her, and she got up and got even closer, taking in the man's sexy physique. The stripper moved on, and Faith shook her head, saying "Dawn is going to be so pissed not being here if we tell what we got to see. She won't get this kind of entertainment for another two years." Faith had said that loud enough for Anya to hear, and the bride to be smiled sneakily before focusing completely on the stripper again, when he returned to her. He teased her with his bulge, and soon after with threatening to take off the g-string.

-----

Goten gulped down the milk in the bottle with incredible speed. "Slow down, Goten," Dawn commented, "or do you want a tummy ache like Trunks did tonight?" The baby didn't listen, he just drank and swallowed happily. Soon the milk was gone, and Goten seemed to want more. Dawn decided to let Goten's stomach process the milk first, if he still wanted more half an hour from now, she could always give the half-Saiyan kid more. Gohan sat across from her smiling at the picture.

The bell rang, and Dawn looked up. Gohan gestured for the baby, and Dawn gently handed his little brother over. A few moments later she opened the door, and gasped, "Li! What are you doing here?"

"We'll get to that later," Dawn's boyfriend answered and wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist, pulling her closer. He gave her a kiss, maneuvering them into the house and closed the door behind him. Dawn looked up into the half-Asian's eyes, smiled and then turned around. "Li, I'd like you to meet Son Gohan, he's a friend from Xander's birth dimension," Dawn told him. Li greeted the younger boy. Dawn then continued, "Gohan, this is my boyfriend, Li-Huei Kissimota."

Gohan returned the greet, smiling and Li corrected, "Kijimuta."

Dawn looked apologetically up at him, and said, "I'm sorry, I keep getting it wrong."

Li smiled, taking off his coat and told her, "Don't worry, as long as you get it right by the time it's your name." Dawn's eyes widened at that statement, and smiled at the half-joke. "Let's go to your room."

"You can handle things alone down here, Gohan?" Dawn asked her newfound friend. Gohan answered positively and gestured she go up with him. The two teens then raced up the stairs.

Inside Dawn's room, Li maneuvered Dawn to her bed and sat her down. "So why are you here, already?" Dawn asked him again.

Li grinned, and answered as he pulled out a cd-case, "I got a phone call that you'd be all alone to night." He turned on Dawn's radio, and exchanged her CD, for his, while he continued, "_/She/_ said that while everyone else was at a bachelor or bachelorette party and enjoying stripteases, you'd be here babysitting." He pushed the play-button and music started to filter. "Then she said I should come over and cheer me up, and I wondered how to do that, when I realized, I could let you experience a striptease after all." Dawn's eyes widened when Li started to dance somewhat clumsily; he didn't have time to practice much, and the small space in Dawn's room didn't lend itself for a striptease anyway. Hopefully teasingly, he pulled off his shirt, revealing an undershirt and some first glimpses of skin.

"Oh, god, Li, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Dawn said with a smile, getting hot and bothered, and giggled when the shirt that Li threw away kicked over an empty glass she had brought back down yet. "Go on!" she encouraged.

Li then removed the belt in a flashy manner that made it slap against his forehead, and he yelled out, "Ouch!" He rubbed there, as Dawn giggled, and gesturing for him to continue with shiny eyes.

Slowly he pulled off his pants then, following his undershirt. "Hmm, yummy," Dawn commented at his smooth muscles. Encouraged, Li continued with pulling off his socks, jumping up and down while doing so. Finally he gently pealed down his underpants. Dawn licked her lips at his familiar manhood. Li grinned and stepped out of the boxers, or tried to. His foot hooked behind the waist band. He jumped up on his right leg twice before keeling over onto the bed next to Dawn. She laughed out loud, much to his embarrassment. She helped him take off the boxers, put him on his back and kissed him passionately, her tongue massaging his. She disengaged the kiss, and Li looked up at her, embarrassment forgotten only sexual heat rushing through his body. "Li, that was the most romantic, and sexy thing you've ever done for me," she said with a broad and sexy smile, "If it's any indication of what you can do with practice, you'll be incredible."

"Thanks, I guess," Li said smiling, and scratching behind his head as he didn't know what to say. She then helped him back into his clothes. They sat beside each other on her bed after that, kissing each other hotly.

"Let's go back downstairs, sitting here kissing all night would be rude to Gohan," Dawn told him, looking lovingly in his eyes. Li nodded, and let himself be pulled downstairs.

-----

Back at Xander's party, the striptease had finished. The girls had put their high heels, and panties back on, but it stayed with that. The blonde had pulled up Xander and started dancing with him. The Asian had taken up Giles, the older Brit had an effect on her she like. "Okay!" the Asian and obviously the leader of the two strippers said smiling, gesturing for the rest to get up. "The striptease is over, but this party isn't anywhere near. We're celebrating this guy's last few times as a free men, before he permanently gains a ball and chain, so music, drink, food, and LET'S PARTY!!" Everyone agreed with that sentiment as the bartender turned up the music on the suite's stereo installation.

_To Be Continued . . ._

Next time on Buffy Z, Spike meets Vegeta, Xander finds out something about Buffy, Faith and Vegeta butt heads, and of course the wedding, in Episode 52: Wedding Bells - Hell or No Hell.

Author's notes:

Well, I hope you all liked it. This was a long chapter, and the next one is probably going to be longer. I had a lot fun writing this, especially Dawn-Gohan and the bachelor parties. As always, give me feedback!


End file.
